mtgfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Archenemy (formato)
Archenemy (en Español, Archienemigo) es un formato casual para varios jugadores, conocido por su mecánica de "uno vs. varios". En un juego de Archenemy, un jugador toma el rol principal, y junto a un incremento inicial de su total de vidas y un mazo de planes sobredimensionados, juega contra un equipo de tamaño variable. Las cartas de plan está disponibles exclusivamente en los productos dedicados a este formato, como son Archenemy y Archenemy: Nicol Bolas.1 Jugabilidad Un jugador, designado como el "archienemigo", se enfrenta a un equipo de oponentes. Para equilibrar las cosas, el archienemigo comienza el juego con 40 vidas, siempre toma el primer turno, y usa un segundo mazo de poderosas cartas de plan desde la zona de mando. El equipo oponente toma turnos simultáneos, como en Gigante de dos cabezas, pero cada jugador de ese equipo tiene un total de vidas independiente, de 20 vidas. Cualquier compañero de equipo puede bloquear un atacante declarado por el archienemigo, sin importar qué jugador esté siendo atacado.2 El archienemigo gana si todos los otros jugadores son eliminados del juego. Todos los jugadores oponentes, incluso los que ya hayan dejado el juego, ganan si pierde el archienemigo.3 Al comienzo de cada fase principal pre-combate del archienemigo, éste coge la primera carta de su mazo de planes, dejándola boca arriba en la zona de mando, y la "pone en marcha". Los planes, como los emblemas, no son permanentes. La mayoría de planes tienen una habilidad disparada que se dispara inmediatamente cuando está siendo puesta en marcha. Sin embargo, los planes con el supertipo Continuo tienen una habilidad estática adicional, así como habilidades disparadas que causan que sean "abandonados". Siempre que un plan está "completo" (ya sea resuelto o abandonado), éste se coloca al fondo del mazo de planes. El mazo de planes no se baraja tras comenzar el juego. Archenemy también ofrece la variante "Contienda de supervillanos", en la que cada jugador controla un mazo de planes, comienza con 40 vidas, y puede atacar a todos los otros jugadores en un Todos contra todos. En esta variante, el jugador inicial se escoge al azar. Desarrollo Archenemy fue creado, en parte, como respuesta a la creencia de I+D de que el juego estaba empezando a centrarse demasiado en la complejidad mecánica y el equilibrio, a expensas de las cartas y experiencias "guays" y consistentes con la ambientación. Los equipos asimétricos se inspiraron en un producto conceptual no publicado mucho más antiguo llamado Power Lunch. Power Lunch hubiese contenido cartas con un nivel de poder universalmente alto, equiparables con Ancestral Recall o superior, para permitir batallas épicas entre dos jugadores, o de un jugador con un mazo Power Lunch contra varios jugadores.45 Las primeras pruebas de juego para Archenemy (2010) han sido descritas como un cruce entre un Duel Deck y una "idea multijugador estilo solitario", que incluía un mazo temático de Nicol Bolas que lanzaba un hechizo gratis cada turno con un objetivo al azar. Encontraron la naturaleza aleatoria del mazo de Bolas menos interesante que la respuesta emocional que engendraba, la de un equipo de héroes enfurecidos enfrentándose a un villano que de ellos se burla. Con este descubrimiento, el equipo de diseño comenzó a trabajar en crear cartas de plan, mientras las probaban con cualquier mazo disponible.6 Los planes de "Silla caliente", que fuerzan a un jugador a elegir entre dos resultados negativos etiquetados por "a sí mismo" y "a los demás", fueron creados a mitad del desarrollo. El director creativo Brady Dommermuth fue responsable por encima de todo de los nombres de los primeros planes, y de inspirar al, por aquel entonces gestor de reglas, Matt Tabak para elegir la palabra "plan" para el tipo de carta. El texto de ambientación de cada carta de plan en Archenemy (2010) es una cita desde la perspectiva en primera persona del villano. Encontramos que el imperante sentimiento malvado de los nombres de estas cartas era contagioso; los probadores en el lugar del villano entonaban con deleite los nombres de sus cartas de plan según les daban la vuelta.— ''Doug Beyer''7 Hacia el final del periodo de diseño de Archenemy, usaba reglas ligeramente diferentes de las que fueron hechas públicas con su salida. El primer borrador daba una vida inicial al archienemigo proporcional al número de oponentes, en lugar de fijarla en 40, lo que fue cambiado para simplificarlo. También en ese borrador, los planes eran puestos en marcha al comienzo del mantenimiento. Esto se cambió para que lo hiciera en su primera fase principal, a fin de permitir que el archienemigo tomara decisiones más inteligentes en base a la carta que robara durante su paso de robar.8 Archenemy fue creado con la expectativa de que fuera muy popular entre su audiencia objetivo, sin embargo, hubo jugadores a quienes no gustó.4 Dos años después de su lanzamiento, el primer producto de Archenemy figuraba por detrás tanto de Commander como de Planechase en términos de popularidad.9 Archenemy: Nicol Bolas añadió una nueva regla al formato, permitiendo a los oponentes del archienemigo declarar a sus propias criaturas como bloqueadoras para sus compañeros de equipo.2 Reglas De las Reglas completas (Commander 2019 (23 agosto, 2019)) * 904. Archenemy ** 904.1. En la variante Archenemy, un equipo de jugadores se enfrenta a un único oponente fortalecido con poderosas cartas de plan. La variante Archenemy usa todas las reglas normales para un juego de Magic, con los siguientes agregados. ** 904.2. La configuración por defecto para un juego de Archenemy es la variante de varios jugadores Equipo vs. Equipo (ver la regla 808) con exactamente dos equipos. Se usan las alternativas de atacar a varios jugadores (ver la regla 802) y de turnos compartidos en equipo (ver la regla 805); no se usan otras alternativas de varios jugadores. *** 904.2a Uno de los equipos consiste en exactamente un jugador, designado como archienemigo. *** 904.2b El otro equipo consiste en cualquier cantidad de jugadores. ** 904.3. Además de los materiales normales de juego, el archienemigo necesita un mazo de planes de al menos veinte cartas de planes. Un mazo de planes puede contener no más de dos copias de una carta cualquiera con un determinado nombre en inglés. (Ver la regla 312, “Planes”.) ** 904.4. Al inicio de un juego, el archienemigo baraja su mazo de planes para que las cartas queden ordenadas aleatoriamente. El mazo de planes es puesto boca abajo cerca de la biblioteca del archienemigo. Todas las cartas de plan permanecen en la zona de mando durante el juego, tanto mientras son parte de un mazo de planes como cuando están boca arriba. ** 904.5. El total de vidas inicial del archienemigo es 40. El total de vidas inicial de cada otro jugador es 20. ** 904.6. En lugar de determinar aleatoriamente un jugador, el archienemigo toma el primer turno del juego. ** 904.7. El propietario de una carta de plan es el jugador que comenzó el juego con ella en la zona de mando. El controlador de una carta de plan boca arriba es su propietario. ** 904.8. Cualquier habilidad de una carta de plan boca arriba en la zona de mando funciona desde esa zona. Las habilidades estáticas de la carta afectan el juego, sus habilidades disparadas pueden dispararse y sus habilidades activadas pueden activarse. ** 904.9. Inmediatamente después de que comienza la fase inicial precombate del archienemigo durante cada uno de sus turnos, ese jugador mueve la primera carta de su mazo de planes de ese mazo y la pone boca arriba. Esto se llama “poner en marcha ese plan”. (Ver la regla 701.24.) Esta acción basada en el turno no usa la pila. Las habilidades de esa carta de plan que se disparan “Cuando pones en marcha este plan” se disparan. ** 904.10. Si una carta de plan no continuo está boca arriba en la zona de mando, y no hay habilidades disparadas de ningún plan en la pila o esperando para ser puestas en la pila, esa carta de plan es puesta boca abajo y puesta en el fondo del mazo de planes de su propietario la próxima vez que un jugador fuera a recibir prioridad. (Ésta es una acción basada en estado. Ver la regla 704.) ** 904.11. Una vez que se pone en marcha una carta de plan continuo, permanece boca arriba en la zona de mano hasta que una habilidad haga que sea abandonado (ver la regla 701.25). ** 904.12. Alternativa Contienda de supervillanos *** 904.12a Como una alternativa, los jugadores pueden jugar un juego Todos contra todos en la cual cada jugador tiene su propio mazo de planes. Se usa la alternativa de atacar a varios jugadores (ver la regla 802); no se usa ninguna otra alternativa de varios jugadores. *** 904.12b Cada jugador en este juego es un archienemigo. *** 904.12c Como en un juego normal Todos contra todos, el jugador inicial se determina aleatoriamente. Todas las otras reglas que se aplican al archienemigo en un juego de Archenemy se aplican a cada jugador en un juego de Contienda de supervillanos. Del glosario de las Reglas completas (Commander 2019 (23 agosto, 2019)) ; Archenemy : 1. Una variante casual en la cual un equipo de jugadores se enfrenta a un único oponente fortalecido con poderosas cartas de planes. Ver la regla 904, “Archenemy” : 2. Archienemigo es el jugador en un juego de Archenemy que está jugando con un mazo de planes. Referencias # ↑ Magic Arcana. (12 enero 2010.) “Announcing Archenemy”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑''a'' b'' Nicholas Wolfram. (5 junio 2017.) “Preview de Archenemy: Nicol Bolas”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Equipo de magicthegathering.com. (17 mayo 2010.) “Archenemy Rules Revealed”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑''a b Mark Rosewater. (14 junio 2010.) “From the Heart”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (15 octubre 2014.) "Any chance that Power Lunch will ever be made as a supplemental product?", Blogatog, Tumblr. # ↑ Dave Guskin. (14 junio 2010.) “No, Mr. Beleren, I Expect You to Die”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Doug Beyer. (16 junio 2010.) “Fear No Good”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Tom LaPille. (23 julio 2010.) “Architecting Archenemy”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (25 mayo 2012.) "Clearly Planechase and Commander were very well received, but what about Archenemy?", Blogatog, Tumblr. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Magic: The Gathering Wiki. Categoría:Multijugador Categoría:Glosario Categoría:Formatos de Magic Categoría:Variantes casuales